<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pushing the boundary by HelmetParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831223">pushing the boundary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty'>HelmetParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Jake Park, Choking, Christmas, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dwight is a Pervert and a Mess, Jake Park is a tsundere, Love Confessions, Lovey-dovey noncon, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-established friendship, Top Dwight Fairfield, gay shit, this ones just for my degenerates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the holidays in the Entity's realm, and the survivors take the opportunity to relax!</p><p>Or: Jake gets drunk, and Dwight can't help himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pushing the boundary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Christmas day is officially my two year anniversary with DBD, thank you especially for reading and enjoying (or despising). I love you ;*</p><p>Since it's the holidays, I ask kindly that you check out my friend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamedii">Alex's fics</a> and give her some love! It's not fair so many underappreciated writers put so much work into their fics and get no encouragement. Help a homie out! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holidays in the Entity's realm was a particularly strange ordeal. Ever since each of them had arrived in the realm, the Entity - seemingly for no benefit of itself - actually made things easier on them all by giving "gifts" of its own. Alcohol, candy, surplus bloodpoints, and offerings - all themed for the winter months. They never ate nor drank, nor did they need to, so it was a special state of affairs to be able to. It reignited bodily capacities they had once lost, at least for a short time.</p><p>It was no different this year - whatever year it was - except for a few fresh new faces, on both sides. Dwight remembered when it was just the four of them; Jake, Claudette, Meg, and himself. There were quite a few of them now, the newest being a woman named Elodie, whom he admittedly hadn't gotten to know well just yet. In fact, he hadn't gotten to know the last few new faces well at all. He had become, over these past months, exhausted with it all. The holidays brightened things up a bit, but still, the lingering melancholy remained. The older survivors felt it, some a little more than others. Jake wasn't holding up well, but then again, he always did have a silent stoicism about him.</p><p>Dwight catches a peek of him, for the first time in a while. He had been quieter than usual. He and Jake had become something of friends; as close as someone could get to being a "friend" of Jake Park's. He was detached by nature, never going out of his way to socialize or buddy up. He was relentlessly focused in trials, never taking a breath, working from gen one to gen five. He was still human, however, and it was obvious he still cared at least to an extent, or at the very least had humanity enough to be altruistic when it counted. More than once did Jake risk himself for others, and even when he didn't feel like he deserved to be saved, Jake did everything he could to save Dwight more than a few times, even when he wouldn't have benefited from doing so. Still, his lingering indifference and passivity left a desire in Dwight that he simply couldn't resist; he wanted to keep pushing and see where it ended him, to see where the limit was and if it could be pushed beyond that.</p><p>Everyone, (mostly everyone, aside from a batch or two trial in progress) sat around the campfire in the clearing, drinking, eating, talking. It was the first time in a long, long time where it didn't entirely feel hopeless. For so long was it quiet, aside from the infighting and crying, angry at who said what or who didn't save who. For <em>once</em>, everyone seemed in good spirits, or as good as could be. Maybe it was the alcohol, for there was more than enough to go around. Maybe it was the string lights that appeared in the trees overnight once more, again with no way of being powered, though they had lost rationality in reguards to the goings-on in this place long ago.</p><p>Dwight was, as per usual, not involved in the conversation. He was still much too shy to really try, and tonight, he was content to simply observe. It was enough to see them all happy, even David, who was typically either silent or screaming, was happily drunk and immersing himself with the others, particularly Kate, who seemed to enjoy his bodacious, confident attitude. He sits on the sidelines on the ground, a pocket-sized bottle of Peppermint schnapps in his hand, barely opened. He was never a drinker; much less now, considering his last drinking endeavor before the Fog. Yet, he didn't want to throw away the rare opportunity to do so.</p><p>As per usual, as well, his eyes survey the campfire until he spots Jake. No different than usual, he was quiet and detached; he was, like Dwight, willingly uninvolved with the situation, yet observing casually, even smiling when someone said something funny. He's on the opposite side farthest from Dwight, and if he wasn't searching for him specifically, he would have blended in; he was like that. Dwight carefully watches him, being sure to not just stare right ahead the whole time in fear of being caught. (From experience, of course.) Hunched over, using his left hand to lean his head on, he idly sucked on a red and white candy cane in his mouth, using his right hand to hold it in place. He glared around, usually to whomever was speaking, and seemed generally uninterested, but mostly tired. It had been a hard few months for all of them, and it didn't help that even though it was the holidays, the Entity introduced a new, strange killer that they had dubbed the Twins; quite possibly the freakiest of them all, though not entirely the scariest. To Dwight, mostly terrified of what they had jokingly nicknamed the Baby, found them scary; he wasn't a fan of being sprung upon. To Jake, all it made him was annoyed. He would rather go to Hell than find some gremlin child scary. After all, he had lived alone in the middle of nowhere for what felt like forever; if a literal baby could spook him more than a phasing ghost with a sword, then he had truly reached rock bottom.</p><p>Maybe it was the alcohol after all, whatever measly portion he had consumed - two shots at most - but he was <em>fixated</em> watching Jake. It had been almost an entire year, maybe exactly, since they had the opportunity to eat and drink, and thus, he hadn't had a chance to see Jake suck on something. Certainly, he had imagined it, albeit not in the food category, but there was something about the way he licked it that made him feel tingly. He felt instantly dirty for thinking that way, and yet, he didn't stop. Jake's full lips wrapped around something, even so innocently, was simply too much; his heart beat in his chest like hooves against the grass. How did something so simple turn into something like this for him? Maybe it was the fact that normal things before, like eating, were now a luxury. Maybe it was another case of his fantasies for no rhyme or reason. Yet, despite it all, he had the ever longing feeling of wanting to push that boundary, to see what he could get away with.</p><p>He couldn't stop staring.</p><p>He's not sure how much time passes. People come and go from the campfire, likely heading to sleep or to throw up from drinking so much. Jake looked red, but he looked...relaxed. It was a stark comparison to his usual way of carrying himself, likely brought on by the alcohol, which when passed a bottle, Jake would drink from liberally. It was the little things that changed. His shoulders lowered, his lips weren't bent into an eternal frown...the idea of Jake being so loose in contrast to his usual uptight nature gave him ideas he wasn't sure he could ever fulfill.</p><p>Could he <em>talk</em> to him? Just approach him. Maybe things would fall into place, Entity have mercy.</p><p>While he works himself up to it in his mind, thinking over the possibilities of just talking to him, even simply being in his vicinity, Jake puts a hand on his knee and propels himself to his feet. For a mere second, he witnessed all of his courage slip from the palm of his hand; he was going to go back to his spot in the outskirts and go to sleep. However long he had been sitting there simply watching, slowly working himself up, was for naught. Then, it all came back the moment he reached the apex of his attempt to stand.</p><p>Jake was going to fall over, drunk or exhausted, it didn't render in his mind. Without thinking, Dwight darted from his spot, and with elongated arms, caught him before he hit the ground by only a few inches.</p><p>The campfire gasped, followed by howls of laughter. For a split second, Dwight saw his life flash before his eyes, but by the grace of God, pulled it off.</p><p>"Lightweight," Called David, who shook his head jokingly disappointed. "Ain' had shit, fallin' over 'imself."</p><p>"Nice catch, bro," Nea elbowed Dwight jokingly and she shrugged and took a swig of something from a cup. "I didn't even see him fall."</p><p>Dwight half smiled in response. God. Jake was in his arms. He was touching him. He was <em>touching</em> him.</p><p>Jake pulled himself from the other, not rudely, though surprised. </p><p>"Y-you okay, Jake?" He questioned, standing there rather awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." Jake shot him the smallest smile and began to walk away from the fire. For a single moment, he seemed to walk in a straight line, perfectly fine, before tripping over a rock and stuttering to the side. Once more, Dwight leaped forward unneededly quickly to save him from what wasn't even a fall, one arm around him and the other on his left shoulder.</p><p>"I'll help you," he justifies, more to himself than anyone else.</p><p>"You don't need to," Jake responds, hushed, though not shoo'ing him away. Dwight doesn't take no for an answer.</p><p>Jake's spot in the outskirts was detached from the others', deeper into the woods, to where the glow of the campfire would only be seen at its brightest. From the little he knew about Jake, Dwight assumed that was intentional. He liked his alone time, and probably didn't want to be disturbed by others sleeping, or worse, having sex. He seemed to be allergic to noise in general. Even when he was severely injured in trials, bleeding out, he was silent. Hell, even the Entity's crows or the Carnival's horse seemed to not notice his calm and silent presence. Perhaps, as well, he was overthinking it - but when it came to Jake, he didn't mind overthinking about him.</p><p>Jake sits himself down instantly against a tree, leaning on it with a quiet sigh. He grabs the back of his hoodie as he sits and pulls it over his head, nonchalantly tossing it to the side without a care. </p><p>Dwight, once again, stands stagnant. Desperately he thought, his mind running fifty meters ahead of him, in a dire chase to find a reason to stay. He didn't want to walk out of there, his only chance to be so close to him so secluded gone due to his anxiety and lack of dominance in social situations. He had suffered this long before the Fog and he still had yet to figure it out. In trials, at least he had a reason to control the situation, at least mitigate it to an extent - but here, he felt hopeless. Unwilling to give up his chance to be private with Jake, yet unwilling to suffer being honest. He was lost without a win scenario. He turns to leave.</p><p>"You can stay," Jake says, rather quietly. There's a short pause, and Dwight's head turns to look at him.</p><p>More confidently, almost forced, he follows up, "If you want."</p><p>He should remember the Entity next time he gets killed. Maybe she wasn't so bad.</p><p>"I, u-Yeah, sure," he mumbles, sitting down instantly to lean on the tree a few feet from Jake, four feet at most. Still, it was the closest he had been to him in a while. And Jake <em>asked</em> him to stay. For once, it wasn't "<em>why are you watching me? Fuck off</em>."</p><p>"Oh," Dwight says as a lightbulb lit over his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of Peppermint schnapps that he was smart enough to save. "Here."</p><p>He reaches between them, extending his hand to offer the bottle to Jake.</p><p>Jake raised a brow, the back of his head leaning against the tree as he eyed it. "What's that?"</p><p>"Oh, it's Peppermint schnapps. It's really good, if you- if you want some."</p><p>"I'm...tipsy already."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, no, totally." He recedes his hand, and thumbs the bottle's wrapper, eyeing it to avoid looking at the other. "It's just like, holiday-y. It's yours if you want it. For, for another time."</p><p>Without a word, Jake shrugged and leaned forward, outstretching his hand. Dwight handed the bottle over without a second thought.</p><p>"What's it taste like?"</p><p>"Oh! Like, kind of like candy canes." The image of Jake he had seen only earlier that night popped back into his mind. He feels himself heat up.</p><p>Dwight watches a little too closely as Jake unscrews the cap and smells it twice. He places his lips to the bottle and tips his head back, only instantly to grimace when the cool liquid hit his tongue. With a wry face in clear disgust, he swallows the mouthful he had taken. </p><p>"Jesus- that tastes- like fucking menthols. Christ."</p><p>Dwight laughs half-heartedly, finding humor in Jake's dainty composure. In turn, Jake can't help but laugh, either.</p><p>After a moment, Jake leans forward, the bottle in his hand, resorting to a crawl. In two movements he crosses the measly meter between them, pulling himself next to Dwight, the hand with the bottle resting on Dwight's chest.</p><p>"You keep it."</p><p>Dwight, at a loss for words, takes the bottle, and places it beside him. He and Jake shared the thin tree now, both leaning on it, Jake touching Dwight, no space between their bodies any longer.</p><p>Dwight begins to move, trying to make more space for the other, but Jake stops him with a hand to the shoulder.</p><p>He was paralyzed.</p><p>His heart pounded so loud that if Jake was talking, he didn't hear it. A fire in his abdomen reared to life, his groin tingling, his skin red hot like the sun, his face lit up like the lights in the trees. How simply he fell apart with just the unexpectedness of being close to him; truly, it was that simple.</p><p>"You're always watching me. You act like I don't see you, idiot."</p><p>Dwight said nothing. He couldn't even nod in response as Jake's hand moved from his shoulder back to his chest. "And you offer me alcohol when I'm already drunk. Fucking..." he pauses, his hand slipping down with each word, "I don't...just...you...do something already."</p><p>His hand is on his thigh now. Dwight, in total shock, amazed at how suddenly this had come on, looked Jake straight in the eyes. Jake's face was red, that much was true, but he looked like he had never seen him before. His brows were furrowed, his mouth was in a frown, but he didn't look unhappy. Projection, perhaps, but all he saw was a need in him.</p><p>He doesn't think. His brain? Out the window. The only thing he knows is that he owes the Entity a <em>massive</em> offering, and that in that moment of cosmic alignment, Jake was undeniable.</p><p>Dwight rears his head forward, and presses their lips together.</p><p>The kiss is messy and unfocused, but neither of them care. It was the result of pent-up lust on both sides, coming to fruition with one party's lack of good conscience, or something else. In any case, the world flew away, and Dwight was going to push this. He needed to get everything off his chest.</p><p>Their lips part with a string of saliva. Jake is silent, staring at Dwight's eyes, the hand which laid on his thigh quickly jumping to the tent that had begun in the others' pants. </p><p>Dwight gasps quietly. He hadn't expected him to do <em>that</em> of all things. Jake's hand moves up and down, grinding down on Dwight's cock, already at full attention. Dwight's hands go to Jake, grabbing gently at his body, one hand returning the favor to touch his groin. Jake was beginning to get harder by the second, too.</p><p>Dwight pushes their lips together once more, moving himself closer to the other. Jake leans into him, his arm hand wrapping itself around Dwight's neck. With nimble fingers, Dwight unzips Jake's zipper, and quickly moves to pull his waistband down. Jake shifts into this, moving his hips enough to free his cock from the confines of his underwear. With no hesitation, Dwight grips his cock and begins to tease it, wetting the length in precum.</p><p>Dwight is the one to pull back from Jake's mouth. </p><p>"Lay down," he commands, sliding himself to the ground. Jake follows, unknowing of what was to happen. Did he want to be sucked off? He could do that, Jake thought.</p><p>Jake gets to the ground beside Dwight when he's turned to face away. Dwight effortlessly slides Jake's pants and underwear off completely, leaving only his boots left on his lower half.</p><p>Jake wasn't sure, for a brief moment, what was going to happen. That was until Dwight took his leg and lifted it in the air, and the coldness of the fog enveloped him before a cold, wet object poked at his rear.</p><p>"F-fuck,, <em>wait</em>," Jake grunts quietly, biting his lip. "I didn't...I didn't want..."</p><p>Dwight slips two fingers into his mouth, instantly quieting his pleads. Jake doesn't fight them, instead, wrapping his tongue around them, a pitiful display of how quickly he was to crack under Dwight's advances, at least in the state he was in. Dwight pushed himself inside, his cock throbbing with excitement and desire. Desperately, he wanted to lose control, yet he retained a semblance of it for the sake of the other.</p><p>"I've never-done-this" Jake coos, nearly silently. "Fu-it-it hurts-"</p><p>"Relax," Dwight says in response, kissing his neck as he bit and licked, hickeys surely going to be visible. "Good boy, you feel so good, Jake..." The hand in his mouth moves to his neck, his elbow holding him in place, while his other held Jake's thigh up. He forced himself in and out, halfway for the moment, trying to get the other used to the feeling. He knew it could hurt, but if he could get past it, he would feel good, he knew it. Jake's own cock throbbed untouched, Jake's hands preferring to hold themselves in weak resistance to Dwight's hold on his neck, leaving his cock to leak precum.</p><p>Despite his state and the situation, Jake was managing to be quiet. Only a few whimpers of pain or pleasure exited his lips, and even then, it was barely audible to Dwight's laboured breathing and compliments.</p><p>"Come on, Jake, you can make noise, nobody's going to hear you," he encourages, nudging his nose at Jake's jaw. "You don't have to be quiet..."</p><p>Jake holds his breath before exhaling, drool dribbling down his chin, eyes closed. "P-please," he whimpers, "Dwight, be gentl-gentle."</p><p>"Okay, okay, I will be, baby," he huffs, stopping. "I'm going to go all the way in so you can get used to it, okay?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>," he hisses suddenly, pulling at Dwight's arm. "Stop..."</p><p>"I promise it'll feel good, just relax so it doesn't hurt you, alright?"</p><p>Jake wanted to cuss him out - as if he had control over anything at that moment, <em>least</em> of all his body. The words don't form and he knows it would be futile anyway. He simply tries to relax his shaking body to no avail. Dwight began to push in further, slowly, trying to stretch him open to fit the girth of his cock. It feels like an eternity passes by; with every moment, Jake is assured there is no more to fit, yet seemingly always, there is.</p><p>Dwight comes to a stop when Jake can feel his balls against his skin, and the realization that he was that deep with no lube at all sets in.</p><p>"Do you feel full, baby boy? Doesn't that feel good?"</p><p>"No, no, take it-take it out..."</p><p>Dwight disregards his request, and instead, beings to gently thrust in and out once more.</p><p>Jake let’s put a disgruntled mewl, uncomfortable and feeling sick, the pressure in his insides not particularly a <em>pleasant</em> feeling. Though, in his haze of drunkenness, emotion, and loss of control, there was certainly an undeniable eroticism about it all. He couldn’t deny that he was unbelievably horny, but he had absolutely no idea that Dwight was...like this. So controlling, possessive. He should have figured, the guy had that aura about him, certainly so with the staring and the overbearing selflessness in trials. Half of him wanted something like this, and the other half was disgusted his safety was being disregarded. In any case, his brain was melting and comprehensive thought was draining my the second, for both of them.</p><p>Dwight picks up his pace, trying to angle himself in better. He drags Jake’s hips back and closer to him, still holding him in place tightly, pulling his leg back more. It’s then when Jake gasps unwillingly - a shiver is sent down his spine. </p><p>“What?” Dwight says, half concerned. “You alright?”</p><p>Jake doesn’t have the energy to nod, nor could he if he wanted to. “I don’t know-“</p><p>Dwight thrusts again. Jake’s cock jumps, and his whole body tightens.</p><p>Dwight grins and snickers, angling to get a look at Jake’s face, his jaw hanging open in a silent gasp. “Ohh, Jake~ do you know what that is?”</p><p>He doesn’t respond.</p><p>Dwight thrusts at that spot again. Jake lets out a moan.</p><p>Suddenly, he picks up the pace. Now that he had unexpectedly found Jake’s prostate, he could be more liberal, he assumed. He imagined Jake wouldn’t have much complaining to do about it. Even as such, he doesn’t bother to start slowly, instead, opts to lose control. He holds Jake’s body tightly as he fucks him, the sound of skin against skin filling the air, Dwight’s groans delivered directly into Jake’s ear. Even though he was able to handle being in control during death, at that moment, Jake couldn’t hold himself back. It was simply too much. He couldn’t even <em>see</em> straight. He’s not sure how loud he is, he’s not sure if there are words coming out of his mouth or what they are; all he knows is he’s completely at Dwight's mercy, and God, it felt so fucking good and hurt so bad. It was unlike anything he ever felt. No amount of self-fingering experience from before the Fog could have prepared him for this.</p><p>“F-fuck, Good boy, Jake, good boy,” Dwight moans, over and over. “Taking my dick like a good little slut, aren’t you...? Fuckk, I can’t believe I never did this to you before...”</p><p>He feels lifeless, partly from the lack of oxygen from Dwight’s asphyxiation, partly from being told such lewd things he could only half comprehend. His cock throbs untouched, the buildup in his stomach telling him he was close, unbelievably close, all he needed was to be touched, even a little.</p><p>”C-C-Cumming- Dwight- Ple- Please-“</p><p>With shaky hands, he reaches down to jerk himself off, but quickly, Dwight forces his hands away.</p><p>”I'll make you cum without it,” he says, grinding his cock against his prostate. </p><p>“I can’t- I can’t- please- I’m so close-“ </p><p>Dwight resumes his brutal thrusts, each and every single one prolonging that feeling, the cusp of orgasm so close yet so far, almost teetering on the edge. Jake felt like he was on cloud nine, nearly unconscious, completely and utterly in the stars. </p><p>He keeps hitting it, every thrust sending a pulse inside of him. Suddenly, he falls over the edge, and without warning, he cums. His jaw lays agape as he does, unable to make a sound as Dwight still fucked him quickly and rough despite his orgasm, quickly coming to his own release, as well.</p><p>”I’m gonna cum inside you, Jake-“ he mewls before the other could answer, (as if he was even able to.) Quickly, a thick, hot liquid released itself inside of him, and the thrusts became spasms in the sudden stillness as Dwight rode out his orgasm, and Jake twitched and breathed raggedly.</p><p>There are a few moments of silence. Jake laid in Dwight’s arms, completely still and utterly defeated. He was beyond exhausted and spent. Dwight, after a minute, loosens his grip on the other, slowly and gently letting his leg fall to the ground. </p><p>Jake was entirely spent. He hadn't an ounce of energy left, and if he tried to stand, he would surely collapse. Dwight lays there, simply observing him from behind, gently petting his thigh as it shook somewhat. He pulls his arms around the other to embrace him in a spoon, this time more lovingly, his lips kissing Jake's bitten and sore neck gently. Jake, without an ounce of fight left, accepts this; his brain was mush anyway, and it would be twenty times worse if he was left to his own devices. His head spun and it felt like the world itself was moving, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't really want to be alone.</p><p>Whatever the implications, whatever the consequences, Dwight didn't have the energy to deal with them, at least now. All he wanted was to hold Jake in his arms and hope that by the time they woke up, he wouldn't be waking up alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://discord.gg/WMQkG5Mfr6">Join my DbD discord if you'd like,</a> and Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>